


Drabbles From The Larger World

by leiamoody



Series: The Larger World [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiamoody/pseuds/leiamoody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of my drabbles written over the years. The first four are from ANH, the rest from different time periods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Shot

Luke couldn't remember pressing the button.

For eternal moments his consciousness existed in another space. Eventually he returned to reality, and knew it was time to escape before the torpedo found its mark...

He pulled away.

Something else inhabited his mind long enough to start a chain reaction that would destroy the Death Star. Something else...a great power...the Force. He could feel that invisible pulse of a living universe, and it filled him, controlled his actions...

_So, my next step into a larger world?_

From a place beyond life, Luke heard the sound of an old man's laugh.


	2. Into The Next Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan exchanges one form of life for another.

A sudden transition...shifting from life into the Otherworld was quick, even more than Obi-Wan could have imagined. Years of tutelage were inadequate to comprehend his transformation into spirit.

"Did I fail?" It was a surprise to hear words in the white void. But he was glad for the power of speech; the doubt about his decision was overpowering.

The Force told him it was time to cross over...like always, Obi-Wan heeded the call. But what if he misheard that summons, and let himself be killed too soon?

From out of nowhere, Qui-Gon provided reassurance: _You're right on time._


	3. Sand Behind The Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Chewie have a debate about Luke.

"He blew up the damned thing!" Han gestured toward the ceiling with his latest bottle of ale. "We gave him that assist, but he pulled up the last goal." Solo picked up the vac-sealed beverage and popped the lid with his thumb. It fell down to the floor.

Chewie retrieved the cap, making a pointed comment about a certain farm boy holding better notions of cleanliness in his pinky than a particular Corellian in his entire body.

"Sure, the kid knows how to blow stuff up. But that don't mean he's lost all that sand from behind his ears."


	4. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is irritated by the idea of Han.

Leia retreated into a hastily assigned room within the ancient temple. A medal ceremony was scheduled for later in the afternoon, and she needed to rest.

But once the door closed, she couldn't find comfort in slumber. A recent invasion from a stranger pierced her armor; that smuggler... _he's insufferable, arrogant, and belongs in a cantina instead of here._

Yet he came back... _Why did he return?_ A mercenary had no conscience, so why-?

There he was, afterwards, with Luke. Jubilation was in the air, and she gave into that heady feeling...she hugged Solo.

_Well, that won't happen again._


	5. The Art of Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan debate the matter of diplomacy.

"Diplomacy is nothing more than a delicate conundrum." Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair. "The art of negotiation requires expertise, subtlety, and creative innovation."

Obi-Wan frowned, a gesture that came more regularly in his master's company than with any other being. "You're suggesting that diplomats have other responsibilities instead of merely keeping the peace?"

"You underestimate what diplomacy entails. You must consider every possibility, even the ones that would cross your mind as unlikely."

"This Naboo crisis will test your definition," Obi-Wan declared. The Force rippled, and gave him reason for concern. "Our path might deviate into a chaotic situation."


	6. Not Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is challenged by Obi-Wan.

The remote buzzed away to a momentary resting position near the window.

"That was interesting." Anakin wiped another sweat streak from his forehead. "Thought I had that angle figured out."

 "Assumption will be your undoing." Obi-Wan's rebuke was definitely not what his apprentice needed to hear. "Let your guard down, and any opponent gains the upper hand."

 "Does that explain why you programmed it to attack before I got out from control position?"

 "Call it a rational deviation from our standard training regimen." Obi-Wan reached out his left hand and guided the remote into his grasp.

 "Hey, that isn't fair!"


	7. A Matter of Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Asohka talk about risk.

"Master, are you sure about this?"

"Snips, theoretical risk comes with the job." Anakin set another detonator near the perimeter. "Actual risk comes when you do something stupid."

"Like sneaking around a Separatist weapons depot planting explosives." Ahsoka dared to make a quick visual scan of the night vista that provided their only source of protection.

"Duty requires putting yourself on the line."

"Which means coming out to nowhere and making sure all those detonators are set for time delay."

 "There's another lesson for you. Always be prepared to do something sneaky." Anakin stood up. "Everything's in place. Let's go."


	8. The Art of Falsehood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan reflects upon lies.

_"...many of the truths we cling to..."_ Obi-Wan felt sadness at those words. Reality had to be obscured, the past was hidden in a shadowy void that swallowed the present...

_What is your truth? You adopted one identity to hide another because prevarication is easier than-_

It was necessary, back after the Fall, to adopt new realities; lies were the accepted mode for a society that chose to participate in a galactic falsehood. Guilt ran amok for the ones who chose to wrap lies around themselves. Obi-Wan, in his masquerade as Ben, was no more guilty of turning away from honesty.


	9. Dancing Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia wants Han to dance.

"Why won't you do this for me?"

"I'm a guy. I don't have the right genes," Han replied.

"Nonsense. Luke has no trouble doing it."

"He's a Jedi."

Leia sighed. "I want to have the first dance at an official function with my husband. Not with any senators or cabinet ministers."

"I don't want everybody to think you're stuck with a four left feet loser."

"They won't."

"What do I get in return if I humiliate myself?"

Leia looked over her shoulder at him, and smiled coyly. "Guess."

Han paused, then grinned. "Really? Then you've got yourself a dancing fool."


	10. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia receives money for a new Alderaan.

Three million credits. Donations from worlds always loyal to the Rebellion, even in the days when such a thing could have meant the extinction of every living thing on those planets.

Leia turned the flat black chip over, reading the letters embossed on the back. "In remembrance of a glory lost, in hope of a brilliant rebirth."

The old Alderaan was gone. With this gift, a new Alderaan could be created.

Money had always been an issue. It would still be of vital importance for many years. But three million credits was a good way to begin a new future.


	11. The Burning Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke reaches out for the stars.

_Reach out, try to touch them._

In the safety of a dream, it should be possible. If he did not bring the infection of the Dark down into his sleep, then it couldn't harm him.

_Only what you take with you._

What he kept in his heart could influence the forms that took shape in his dreams. Like in the cave...but he had spent time clearing away those evil ghosts before he descended into slumber. Now, there was only good and strength in his awareness.

So he reached out, in pure faith-

-and burned his fingers on the celestial flames.


	12. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia tells Han an unfortunate truth.

"He's my father."

"What?"

"He is..." she shivered "...was my father. And Luke's, too."

That couldn't be right. That bastard, how could he be her father? He definitely wasn't the kid's, and not the one who sired her either.

 “You've been through a lot of stuff the past few days. That's all." Sure, that explained everything. She was tired, and so was he. Anybody could talk crazy when they were run down.

 "No! I am telling you the truth! I wish it wasn't, but I can't deny it! Darth Vader was..."

 "Don't say it-"

"Darth Vader was...is...my father."


	13. A Little Night Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Clear your mind of questions"-easier said than done.

Luke never learned to clear his mind. He imagined Yoda's green frown at this predicament. Well, it was easy for the old master to preach, but impossible for the student to practice.

"How can I learn anything without asking questions? Answers don't appear from nowhere." His declaration to the late early morning and its assorted creatures was met with silence. Not surprising, although it would help Luke's agitation if his departed teacher materialized long enough to exchange some words about the matter. Maybe a lecture or a whacking with an ectoplasmic cane across his knuckles would restore some needed focus.


End file.
